This invention relates to a massage treatment device, which is capable of applying a rational massage treatment to a human body for curing a lump of stiffened muscle which may be given birth to in the motor nerve muscle of the human body, thus curing a patient of various diseases in an early stage.
The motor nerve muscles run in the human body from top to toe, and governs various motions of a human being and a contractile motion or vermicular motion of internal organs. In parallel with the motor nerve muscles, blood vessels run all over the human body. In the event that a lump of stiffened muscle is given birth to in any of the motor nerve muscles, if the number of such a lump of stiffened muscle increases or if such a lump is grown up, then the lump of stiffened muscle will press hard the blood vessel running in the vicinity thereof, resulting in the failure in the smooth flow of blood in the blood vessel. This incurs various diseases.
For curing a human being of various diseases completely, it is essential to remove a lump of stiffened muscle, which is causes for various diseases, by resorting to any suitable means such as massaging. Yet there has never existed a proper massage treatment device which is capable of applying a rational massage treatment to the human body for positively removing a lump of muscle which is given birth to in the motor nerve muscle of the human body.